


Crash of worlds

by ArtoriusIV



Series: A world of change [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, There's no real world, Vampire!Angela, Vampires, it's kinda a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:19:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtoriusIV/pseuds/ArtoriusIV
Summary: Brought into the ER from a car crash, Moira notices something about her operating surgeon that seems out of place.





	Crash of worlds

**Author's Note:**

> CW for lots of blood and a car crash in the start.

The sound of shattering glass shouldn’t be that loud. Though it also shouldn’t be shattering in your face. Moira is in a daze, she can’t feel anything. She looks around, the front of her car looking... off, but she can’t put her finger on it just yet. She tries putting the car into reverse but pulls her hand away from the shift stick as she feels a sharp feeling in her hand. It’s not until she looks over that she sees the shards of glass sticking out of her hand, the blood running down her arm. “Oh.” she says, thinking she should maybe get some bandages from the first aid kit she has at home. She reaches for her seat belt and wonders at how she already dripped that much blood down her leg, she only just now hurt her hand. She opens the door, bemoaning the amount of work that getting these stains out is going to be.

She stumbles out of the car, and wonders why her abdomen hurts, she shouldn’t be on er period... though that would explain the blood by the seat belt. She stumbles two steps before someone approaches her “Ma’am!” they shout, and it sounds funny to her, for reasons she cannot fathom, so she fights back against the laughter, seeing as that someone heightened her cramp pain. “Yeah? I... I need to bandage my arm.” she says, holding her hand up to show the glass in her palm. The man approaches her “I think you need to get to the hospital.” he says looking her over, she furrows her brows at that, her hand isn’t that bad. “Nah, I just need to get home and fix this.” she says, waving her hand again, watching a few drops of blood fly through the air and land on the asphalt.

She giggles at that, and instantly regrets it as her cramps get worse “Ouch.” she says simply as she looks down, “Oh.” she suddenly says, “yeah... I might need to go to the hospital.” she agrees seeing the large shard of glass sticking out of her side, the blood flowing freely down her side. “That makes more sense than period cramps.” The guy just looks at her with this incredulous look that only a man can give a woman talking about period pain. He quickly however pulls out his phone calling for an ambulance.

* * *

 

Angela never regretted her choice to heal humans. She found it rewarding in it’s own way. It didn’t hurt that it was a reliable way of getting fed. The bloodletting days in particular. She had never eaten quite as well as then. But now... her opportunities to feed are growing rarer and rarer. Medicine is advancing so much faster, people are living so much longer, and it’s not as easy to take a body outback and end it peacefully and tell the family he died in his sleep as it once was.

It has been a month since she last ate, and she can feel the effects of it starting to get to her. Her sense were waning, her reflexes slowing. Nothing compared to a human, she was still much faster, and more acutely aware of everything than they were, but by her standards she was slowing. If she didn’t get to eat soon she might have to resort to stealing from the blood supplies, but only one of the more easily replaced blood packets.

That was until she saw their newest patient. There was blood all over her, and she seemed tame, docile even. Her heartbeat was steady, not panicked. Either the woman was on death's door and accepting it, or her entire body was filled with adrenaline and she was in shock. As she steps nearer the scent of the blood hits her, and the first thing she notices is the smell of it. She would love to say that it’s the adrenaline in it that has caught her nose, but that would be a lie. She knows that it is, as her vision goes red, as she feels a blood haze take over her, feeling her fangs protrude for just a moment. She shakes her head and takes a step back, letting herself collect herself once more, clear her sense before she stepped back into the overwhelming scent of blood before her. Oh how she wished she would be able to feed, but alas. That would not be. She had to save this woman.  
Angela walks back to the woman who giggles at her approach, and waves at her, and it takes a lot of Angela’s willpower to not go after the blood she sprays around with her wounded hand. “Enough of that.” she says, helping move her hand back onto the gurney as she walks with the EMT’s that brought her in. They exchange words quickly before their patient interrupts “Lady... why are your teeth so loooong?” she asks, curious, not afraid. Angela starts and looks at her for a moment before laughing, trying to play it off “Dear you must be seeing things, relax, you need to preserve your strength, you are incredibly injured and might die.” though Angela didn’t believe that. The sound of the woman heart, the smell of her blood. This woman, somehow, was going to live. 

* * *

 

True to Angela’s prediction Moira did indeed survive. She was sitting up in the bed the following day when Angela approached her, to tell her about her post surgery checklist and concerns to look out for. Moira smiles at her, a bright smile full of life and Angela smiles back, albeit sadly. “Hey Doctor Vampire!” Moira says to her cheekily, and Angela freezes, looking around for a moment before she narrows her eyes at Moira “Oh?” she asks, trying to play it off

Her patient just shrugs “I thought I saw fangs when I got dragged in.” she says gently and Angela is startled. In all of her years no one had ever seen her fangs, and no one had ever managed to remember it through the amount of shock this young woman must have been in when she came in. “Can you tell me your name?” she says instead, trying to be the doctor instead “I am Dr. Zeigler I was your operating doctor, as you can evidently remember. I just wanted to do a follow up and make sure you don’t aggravate your wounds by accident after we let you go.”

“Moira O’Deorain.” she says, “And you’re no fun, I think Doctor Vampire is much more fitting. Can I ask a question though?” and without letting Angela answer “Do you work in the hospital so you can drink the blood?” she asks, and bursts into a giggling fit. ‘Oh thank god, she’s loopy on pain meds.’ Angela thinks to herself and smiles, deciding to play along “Oh absolutely, it’s the best blood around.” she teases with a smile “Now, Moira, I need you to take care of yourself so you don’t win up back here with a wound. I will prescribe you some pain medication when you are ready to be released, which should be tomorrow or the day after that.” she says

Moira nods “Hey, doctor. Are you hungry?” she offers, tilting her head, and the way she does it, in that instant her heart beats and the bulge of the vein is the only thing Angela can watch for a moment Moira sits there for a moment, before she chuckles to herself “How silly of me. I have drugs in my blood that wouldn’t help you any would it?” she teases “I’ll come back. If I come back, you’ll eat right?” she asks in a very innocent matter.

“Dear, I think you are getting to carried away with your fantasy, I am not act-” “Yes you are.” Moira interrupts, “Your hand is counting my heartbeat from there, and you jolt a little if I hold my breath long enough to adjust my heartbeat. In addition to that you could barely stop yourself from feeding when I got here. I can’t blame you, I would have a hard time not drooling in a buffet if I was hungry too.” she says with this sort of sympathy that broke Angela

“pardon? What? I told you...” she tries again and Moira just chuckles, “It’s okay, you’re not the first other I’ve met before, though you are the most beautiful I must admit.” she says smiling at her. Angela looks at her with complete disbelief, barely registering the compliment, and when she does glad that she can’t blush. “I...” she looks around again and sighs “Fine, if you come back, and I haven’t fed recently.” she says, looking back at Moira, melting a little at the happy smile it brings the wounded woman, “But you have to wait at least a week for your wounds to heal or I will hurt you more than you are already.” she says sternly. That just gets Moira to nod, “Alright, I’m going to nap now. And.... Thank you Doctor Vampire.” she teases one more time.

* * *

 

It’s been a week exactly since Moira was released from the hospital, and despite her best attempts she couldn’t help but keep looking for that shock of red hair. it’s not until the end of her shift that she sees her, and the sight has her absolutely shocked. She’s wearing a blood red dress shirt, a colour that is just the right shade darker than her hair, with a dark silver tie to match. She looks around for a moment and when their eyes lock, Angela almost forget that she was supposed to be the predator.

Moira approaches her easily, no sign of her injuries she had sustained seeming to slow her movement in anyway. “Hello, Dr. Zeigler.” she says, the Irish accent coming through much stronger now that she isn’t high off morphine or adrenaline. “I believe you owe me something?” she asks, and the tone of it is enough to make Angela think she was doing Moira a favour here and not the other way around.

Angela nods as she leads the two of them to an empty examination room. “Can I inspect your wounds first please?” Moira smiles but relents, undoing her tie just enough to start to unbutton her shirt slowly, tortuously for the starving vampire. She finishes and opens the shirt, showing the scar tissue along her side. Angela looks at it carefully and sighs “I’m glad that it’s healing, though I wished it wouldn’t have scarred.” Moira only shrugs at the admission of hers, tilting her head, knowing full well what it did to the vampire.

“It’s something I will be able to live with.” she says as she undoes her tie the rest of the way, slipping it off and over her head before tossing it aside, “But come, get what you need now.” Moira says to her, looking at her with a fire in her eyes, a submission in her pose the is belied by her posture.

Angela can’t stop herself as she leans in, teeth bared the moment Moira shifts to allow her access to the meal. Moira gasps, and clutches onto Angela, as the teeth sink into her. She moans gently at the tongue lapping at her wound, eyes closing, the bliss of a vampire bite raging through her veins. She counts in her head though, and after 25 seconds pushes Angela gently, trying to let her know she needs to stop.

It isn’t enough however, the starving vampire pays no mind until Moira speaks “Angel... too much.” she says softly. Angela lets go instantly, her chin covered in Moira’s blood. She tries to apologize, but she can’t form words as she realizes how overwhelmed her senses are after getting to eat for the first time on so long.

Moira smiles at her, and reaches out for her, trying to step towards her casually, but struggles to maintain her strength and falls into Angela, who only catches her in surprise, “A shame” comes Moira’s voice muffled into Angela’s shoulder, “You really were beautiful to look at.” she says with such an earnestness Angela is sure her heart would have skipped a beat if it did still beat.

“Thank you. Let’s get you laying down though?” Angela asks, helping Moira to the bed in the room. Moira smiles “Only if you lie with me.” she says, and Angela chuckles, but abides the humans request, holding her close as she listens to her heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel so bad about how I wrote Moira while she was loopy off adrenaline and pain killers... I might have to do something else soon to write her more accurately.


End file.
